disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Magi på Waverly Place
Wizards of Waverly Place på dansk Magi på Waverly Place er en Emmy-vindende, Disney Channel-serie, der havde premiere den 12. oktober 2007 på Disney Channel. Den vandt en Emmy i 2010 for unikt børneprogram. Serien blev skabt af Todd J. Greenwald, hvor Selena Gomez, David Henrie og Jake T. Austin spiller tre søskende med magiske evner. Handling Magi på Waverly Place handler om Russo-familien, der omfatter Alex (Selena Gomez), hendes lillebror Max (Jake T. Austin) og deres ældre bror Justin (David Henrie). De er troldmænd under uddannelse, og bor sammen med deres italiensk-amerikanske far Jerry (David DeLuise), en tidligere troldmand, og deres mexicansk-amerikanske mor, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera), der er en dødelig. Alex' bedste ven Harper (Jennifer Stone) opdager Russo-familiens magiske kræfter i sæson to. De tre søskende skal holde på deres hemmelighed, mens de bor i de dødeliges verden. Når de alle er 18 år, skal de tre søskende konkurrere om, hvem der skal være familiens magiker af deres generation. Vinderen beholder sin magi for evigt. Taberne bliver dødelige. Produktion Serien blev skabt af og er produceret af Todd J. Greenwald, der begyndte at udvikle serien efter at have arbejdet som manuskriptforfatter og assisterende producer på den første sæson af Hannah Montana. Serien er produceret af It's a Laugh Productions og Disney Channel Original Productions. Temasangen er skrevet af John Adair og Steve Hampton i techno-pop-stil og fremføres af Selena Gomez som "Everything Is Not What It Seems". Serien er filmet i Hollywood Center Studios i Hollywood, Californien. Personer * Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo (eller Mija som Theresa kalder hende) er en magiker, som er hoved-protagonist i Magi på Waverly Place. Hun er midter-barnet og eneste pige ud af tre Russo-børn: lillesøster til Justin, storesøster til Max, og eneste datter af Theresa og Jerry. Hun bliver spillet af Selena Gomez. Hun er den eneste, som har optrædet i hver enkelt episode. Overbevist i sin magi, og udisciplineret i brug af sine kræfter, slås hun konstant med sine brødre for at beholde sine evner. Ofte, bliver hendes magi brugt på en måde så hun bliver nødt til at få hjælp fra sine brødre, en tjeneste som, til tider, skal gengældes, til hendes store foragt. Hendes bedste ven er dødelige Harper Finkle. Hun blev født på bagsædet af Vogn #804 (taxa). I showets afslutning, selvom Justin vinder Magiker Konkurrencen lader han Alex blive Russo Familiens Magiker eftersom hun gik tilbage og fik hans fod fri lige som de var meget tæt på målstregen. * Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo – Er det ældste barn af Jerry og Theresa Russo. Han har en søster, der hedder Alex Russo og en bror, der hedder Max Russo. Han er bedste ven med Zeke. Han er nogle gange sammen med sin onkel Kelbo. Han er meget fokuseret på sine studier, han er valgt som Junior-Monsterjæger. Han er altid set som den der vil vinde Magikerkonkurrencen. Han ligner meget sin far, og det er måske muligt at han vinder men gifter sig med en dødelig og må give sine kræfter til Max og gøre Alex sur, præcis som Jerry, Kelbo og Megan. Han spilles af David Henrie. * Maximilion Ernesto Alanzo "Max" Russo – Er det yngste barn af Jerry og Theresa Russo. Han har en bror, der hedder Justin Russo og en søster, det hedder Alex Russo. * Jerome Pepe Jerry Russo – Faderen og læreren til Alex, Justin, og Max. Han var den, der vandt troldmandskonkurrence, men da en troldmand ikke kan gifte sig med en dødelig, måtte han opgive sine kræfter til sin bror Kelbo for at gifte sig med Theresa, men da han ikke gav den til sin søster Megan, forårsagede det en konflikt mellem de tre søskende. * Theresa Russo (født Larkin) – Moderen til Alex, Justin og Max. Er dødelig. Hun hader magi og lever sammen med troldmænd, men vælger alligevel ikke en skilsmisse med Jerry. * Harper Finkle – Alex' bedste ven. Hun lærer om magi i episoden Harper ved det. Hun er meget bange for Alex' brug af magi. Når hun er under pres, eller Alex har gjort noget, og hun ved det, svarer hun med en undskyldning, som See you in PE!. Hun er meget forelsket i Justin, men det aftager, da han begynder at date Juliet. I Troldmænd mod Vampyrer mod Zombier, er hun lun på Zeke, Justin bedste ven. Hun går også med underligt tøj, som hun selv designer og fabrikerer, hun er unik. Det tøj hun går med har normalt mad involveret. I sæson 3 flytter hun ind hos Russo-familien. * Carl Russo – Faderen til Megan, Jerry og Kelbo Russo, og derved farfar til Alex, Justin og Max Russo. * Rose Russo – Moderen til Megan, Jerry og Kelbo Russo, og derved farmor til Alex, Justin og Max. Hun er en stor troldkvinde, eftersom hun vandt Magikerkonkurrencen. * Kelbo Russo – Er broderen til Jerry Russo. Han er ikke en god troldmand, hvilket bl.a. ses, da han ikke kan rede troldmandshulen fra oversvømmelse, alligevel fik han fuld troldmandskraft. * Megan Russo – Er søster til Jerry og Kelbo Russo. Hun er sur på sine brødre, fordi Jerry gav krafterne til Kelbo og ikke hende. * Mason Grayback – Er varulv og Alex' kæreste. Han var tidligere kæreste med Julie Van Hueson, hvilket blev afsløret i Alex Charms a Boy. * Julie Van Hueson – Er vampyr og Justins kæreste. Hun var tidligere kæreste med Mason Grayback. Hver gang hun kører til bal i hestevogn er hun endt med at gå hjem, ...og så er det farvel krikke. Danske stemmer * Emma Sehested Høeg – Alex Russo * William Sehested Høeg – Justin Russo * Oliver Berg - Max Russo (Sæson 1 - Sæson 2) * Bjarke Seitzberg Sørensen - Max Russo (Season 3 - Sæson 4) * Amanda Wendel Nielsen - Maxine Russo * Kasper Leisner - Jerry Russon * Trine Appel - Theresa Russo (née Larkin) * Tillie Bech - Harper Finkle * Allan Hyde - Zeke Beakerman (Sæson 1 - Sæson 2) * Andreas Jessen - Zeke Beakerman (Sæson 3 - Sæsom 4) Dean Moriarty * Tara Toya - Julie Van Huston (Sæson 2 - Sæson 3) * Maja Iven Ulstrup - Julie Van Huston (Sæson 4), Rosie * Emil Birk Hartmann - Mason Greyback * Tobias Staugaard - diverse roller * Mads Knarreborg - diverse roller * Torbjørn Hummel - diverse roller * Christian Damsgaard - diverse roller * Sara Poulsen - diverse roller, London Tipton (Magi på Waverly Place / Det Søde Liv Til Søs / Hannah Montana - Crossover) * Sophie Larsen - diverse roller, Bailey Pickett (Magi på Waverly Place / Det Søde Liv Til Søs / Hannah Montana - Crossover) * Karoline Munksnæs - diverse roller * Morten Staugaard - diverse roller * Peter Zhelder - diverse roller * Niclas Mortensen - diverse roller * Bjarne Antonisen - diverse roller * Sasia Mølgaard - diverse roller * Mathias Klenske - diverse roller * Ole Gorter Boisen - diverse roller * Julie Agnete Vang - diverse roller * Jamie Morton - diverse roller, Cody Martin (Magi på Waverly Place / Det Søde Liv Til Søs / Hannah Montana - Crossover) * Oliver Ryborg - diverse roller * Thomas Voss - diverse roller * Caspar Phillipson - diverse roller * Trine Glud - diverse roller * Pauline Rehne - diverse roller * Pia Rosenbaum - diverse roller * Zacharias Grassmé - Samvittigheden * Jarl Thiesgaard - Zack Martin (Magi på Waverly Place / Det Søde Liv Til Søs / Hannah Montana - Crossover) * Thomas Mørk - Mr. Moseby (Magi på Waverly Place / Det Søde Liv Til Søs / Hannah Montana - Crossover) Episoder Crossover with The Suite Life on Deck and Hannah Montana Episoden "Cast-Away (til en anden Show)" er den første del af en tre-vejs crossover, der fortsætter på The Suite Life on Deck og konkluderer på Hannah Montana. Justin tager Alex og Max på et krydstogt til Hawaii om bord på SS Tipton, når han vinder billetter. Han foregiver at være en læge til at imponere London Tipton mens Alex bruger magi til at bringe Harper på skibet. Under cruise, Alex trækker en prank på Justin, der forvandler ham blåt, mens Hannah Montana boards skibets at deltage i en koncert i Hawaii, hvilket Cody at forsøge at få billetter til sig selv og Bailey. Kategori:Tv-serie Kategori:Serie Kategori:Disney Channel Kategori:Realserie en:Wizards of Waverly Place es:Wizards of Waverly Place it:I maghi di Waverly nl:Wizards of Waverly Place pl:Czarodzieje z Waverly Place pt-br:Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place zh:少年魔法師